WiseOwl127
by IamCrystalClear
Summary: YouTube!AU Hey guys! I am a new YouTuber, WiseOwl127. Well I started this channel because I love music and singing. So in this channel I will be doing cover of my favourite songs! I will also take requests. This is getting awkward.. um... bye? (Percabeth) (Rated T for kissing) (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I know, I was suppposed to publish it a year ago but, THERES SCHOOL :c. So this is chapter 1 of WiseOwl127. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

"Hey guys! So this is my cover of 'Youth' by Troye Sivan "

(She starts playing the keyboard)

What if

What if we run away

What if

What if we left today

What if

We said goodbye to safe and sound

What if

What if we're hard to find

What if

What if we lost our minds

What if

We let them fall behind, and they're never found

And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth

And the stars exploding

We'll be fireproof

My youth

My youth is yours

Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

My youth

My youth is yours

Run away now and forevermore

My youth

My youth is yours

The truth so loud you can't ignore

My youth, my youth, my youth

My youth is yours

What if

What if we start to drive

What if

What if we close our eyes

What if

We're speeding through red lights into paradise

'Cause we've no time for getting old

Mortal bodies, timeless souls

Cross your fingers, here we go

Oh, oh, oh

And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth

And the stars exploding

We'll be fireproof

My youth

My youth is yours

Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

My youth

My youth is yours

Run away now and forevermore

My youth

My youth is yours

The truth so loud you can't ignore

My youth, my youth, my youth

My youth is yours

My youth is yours

My youth

My youth is yours

Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

My youth

My youth is yours

Run away now and forevermore

My youth

My youth is yours

The truth so loud you can't ignore

My youth, my youth, my youth

My youth is yours

Oh, oh, oh

My youth is yours

Oh, oh, oh

My youth is yours

 **(Youth - Troye Sivan) (Go listen to the cover by Jess Bauer. It. Is. Awesome.)**

"Thank you for watching the video! Remember to like this video and subscribe if you haven't. Bye!"

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

 _It's okay, you can do it Annabeth. All you have to do is walk through the doors, duck your head go to the office, take your schedule and walk to class. That's all_ , my inner voice said. Here I am standing in front of my nightmare, Goode High. Just looking at it makes me want crawl in a hole and never come out. _Just walk through the doors and duck your head_ , my inner voice said again. I took a deep breathe and rushed through the doors without making eye contact. Since I'm a nobody in Goode High, they probably won't notice me.

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase I'm currently 18 years old. Well, there's nothing much to about my life. My dad hates my mom and I, well my mom isn't here anymore. When I was 7 years old, my parents got a divorce because my dad cheated on my mom with my current step-mother. On that day, my mom was picking me up from school as usual. Being a typical curious 7 year old, I kept asking her questions on the way back about my parents, why were they always fighting? Why did she move out? Why is there another woman now staying with my dad? She got annoyed at my questions and lost focus on driving. A lorry swerved into us at a junction and the collision was so strong, I had to stay in the hospital for 2 months and my mom? You can guess what happened.

My dad, like I said earlier, hates me. After my mom had died, he started drinking. A lot. So he used to talk the times he had with my mom, that's why my _lovely_ step mother despises me I look too much like my mom, reminds my dad of my mom that's why he keeps talking about her when he's drunk. Anyway, as he drank, he would yell at me, blaming me for killing my mom, telling me I look too much like my mom. Thats when he got married to my step mother, Susan. My step mother would glare whenever she sees me, thats why I never spend time at home. I'm normally at the library. As I turned 16, I know why Susan hates me so much. Its not only because I look like my mom, it's also because she knew she would always be the second in my fathers heart, sure he loves her, but she'll never be the first, and I'm the one that reminds her about that because I'm my moms child.

Thanks to my dad, he made me believe that I was the cause of my mothers death. Every night, I would cry myself to sleep. Having nightmares. Panic attacks. I used too but not anymore. Why? One word, music. I used to sing with my mom when I was young, until she died. I stopped music for 8 years. Singing, guitar and piano. Until I heard a song on Youtube. That song touched my heart, it was exactly how I felt after my mom died, and that inspired me to sing again. Make music. On YouTube. I did it for fun, as a hobby. I didn't know I was gonna be famous. Yeah, me, the nerd, Annabeth Chase is a famous youtuber. Can you imagine it? I can't. I don't remember what's the number of views of the new cover I did yesterday, It was a rea-

Next thing I knew I was on the floor with all my books scattered on the floor. " I am so sorry. I didn't see you coming, I was distracted by that couple blocking my way just now. They were making out, you see. Are you okay? Are you-"

" I'm fine, jeez. Stop rambling." My hands immedietly flew to my mouth. That guy that bumped into me earlier had an amused expression on his so I had time to study him.

He has raven black hair, approximately 5'10, a little buff and a tanned. But there's something special about his eyes, it's a unique shade of green. It's so beautiful, I didn't realized I was staring at it until now.

" Wow, um, okay. My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." He held out his hands for me to shake.

I looked at his hand like it was a something weird. He cleared his throat and asked me "So, what's your name, blondie?"

"Don't call me blondie" I said immedietly. He raised his hands up " Okay not blondie then. Um.." I continued picking my books up "Seriously, I can't think of anything else."

"Annabeth," I said quietly. "Pretty name, Annabeth" He said grinning. I blushed and stood up with my books in my hands "Bye I got to go to class."

"Wait! Hold up! Jesus slow down" he shouted after me. I slowed my pace so he could catch up with me.

"I raised my eyebrows and smirked "Why? Can't catch up? I'll walked slower for you, _your majesty_ " I said mocking a bow.

"Oh, you would do that for me? Why, it is such an honour" We both stared into each other and started laughing.

 _Woah Annabeth is laughing with a boy. Not just any boy, I'm laughing with Percy freaking Jackson. A popular boy I just met. Woah. Holy tofu. What am I doing, I barely know him! Why am I joking with him? No, I'm a nobody. He's probably talking to me because he pities me. Not because he wants to be my friend, he'll be too embarrassed to hang out with me anyway._

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Percy asked me, he must have notice that my expression changed.

"Yeah, I really need to go to class" After saying that I rushed to class, ignoring the calls of my name.

I thought I was finally alone. Unfortunately, the students I feared most since sophomore year accompanied me.

"Hey Annabelle, I see you talked to Prince Charming today, huh?" Brittney shoved towards the row of lockers. You people wanna know her? Lovely, since she's my _favorite_ person, I'll do a short introduction.

 **Brittney Stevens**

Age: 18

Hair: Dyed Blonde hair

Eye: Blue

Likes to : 1. wear clothes that's too small for her 2. flirt with boys 3. bully (people like me )

Hates: Not getting what she wants

There ya go. Oh, well I have to reply her.

I nodded and ducked my head. "Look at this pathetic little nerd. Listen here _Annabelle,_ Percy Jackson is _mine_. Don't you dare talk to him ever again, okay? If you do -"she slapped me across the face, tears threatened to spill my eyes. "this happens. Don't even try Annie, he's probably too embarrassed to-"

"Too embarrassed to what?" Percy appeared out of nowhere.

 **Percy POV**

Annabeth just rushed to class, ignoring the calls of her name. Hm... does she know my secret? She couldn't. Right? Wait. If she knew... she wouldn't avoid me. Confusing.

I shook my head and walked to class. THUMP! I stopped my tracks to listen. Sounds like someone being shoved and fell on the locker. I approached the sound slowly until I could hear the conversation they're having. "- Percy Jackon is mine. Don't you dare talk to him ever again, okay? If you do-" SMACK! I'm guessing Brittney was the one who slapped Annabeth "- this happens. Don't even try Annie (So it was Annabeth), He's probably too embarrassed to-"

I decided to pop out of nowhere. "Too embarrassed to what?" I said coolly

"Oh hey Percy! I was just wondering if you wanna hang out tonight?" Brittney asked batting her eyelashes at me.

I turned to Annabeth to see if she was okay. She nodded as if she read my mind, but no her cheek was red at the place where Brittney slapped her.

"Oh, don't worry about Anniebelle, she just a nerd and a nobody, don't need to care about her" Brittney said hooking her arm with mine.

I pulled my arm off of her and said "First things first, her name is Annabeth, if you don't know how to read it, it's A-N-N-A, Anna, B-E-T-H, Beth, ANNABETH. Or do you need to go to Kindergarden again? Second thing is, even if I met her for only a few minutes, she seems pretty cool, so I WILL hang out with her. And last but not least, you do not own me, so I can hang ouut with her as much as I want and I do not want to date you, because, hmm, let me think,"

I pretended to think with my arms crossed and Brittney fuming

"One, you bully, Two, you bully therefore you disgust me, Three, too noisy and lastly four, I don't like you"

After that, I could see her face red with anger and stomping away with heels. _Heels_ I have no idea how girls do that without spraining their ankles.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me" Annabeth whispered to me

"Hey, no problem, anything for a pretty girl,"

She blushed and walked to class. "Hey!" I shouted and she turned "See you at lunch?" she smiled at me and walked away.

My mouth formed a smile and then I turned to walk to class.

Helloooooooooo, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson. Actually, my name is Perseus, yes, it's the name of the greek hero. I honestly don't know why my parents name me that, but I do know that I don't really like to called Perseus, I prefer Percy. I'm 18 years old, not officially, my birthday hasn't pass and I'm a senior. Yay! I live with my mom and my step dad, Paul Blowfis, not Blowfish. If you're wondering why I have a step dad in the first place, it's because my biological dad is Poseidon Olympian. Yes, he's _the_ Poseidon Olympian, one of the most richest business man in the world. You see, my grandparents never did accept my parents relationship, because before my parents were married, my mom was already pregnant with me. Besides that, my dad was supposed to marry a lady from another company, for some reason.

But my parents decided to have me, so that my grandparents had no choice but to accept their relationship. At least, that's what they thought.

After my parents told my grandparents about me, they were so pissed that the next day, they moved to Greece. Since my mom is a single mother, my dad sends money every once a month, until my mom stopped him saying she could support us with her own job, but my dad refused. After a few arguments, they decided that my dad would pay for the house and the bills. If you're wondering where I live, I don't remember my address. Don't blame me, even though I drive to school, I don't know my house address.

Oh and I'm diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, making my grades worst than a usual student. How did I get into Goode High? Because of my awesome swimming talents, cue hair flip. Not beacuse of my dad. Actually no one really knows about my dad in school, just the school principle, who happens to be my former trainer, Mr Chiron Brunner.

To get my mind off my dad, the Olympian one by the way, I started joining music classes for guitar and piano. Like since 7, I know I'm awesome, cue another hair flip.

 **(AN: I decided to let him sing in front of his mom... I'm sowey)**

And for singing... Well on one of the many days that I jam out to the songs on the radio, my mom decided to barge into my room and interrupt my wonderful dancing and screaming skills. Yes, I can dance fabulously. And somehow my mom thought that it was " like the sound of an angel trapped in a teenage boys body singing" her actual words. Why, thank you momma. To be honest, after that day, I started jamming with my mom... a lot. Well, my mom is quite a singer herself. She told me stories of her taking part in a singing competition, how she won many boys hearts, I didn't know my mom liked to play with boys hearts, how she used to be lonely and suddenly she got a lot of friends.

Of course, she was happy until she found out how they hang out with her to hook up with boys, gross. So, after that incident, she decided she wanted to be alone again, it was way better than fake friends. Yup, my mom had a dramatic life too, sigh. That's enough of my life, it's time for... drumroll... Science! Yay...

I walked to the science lab and sat in the back table. For the first time, I wasn't late for the first day of school. I checked my watch to make sure, Mr Time wasn't helping. I was late for 5 minutes, at least the teacher was late too.

"Good morning class, I'm sorry for being late," said Mr Smith rushed in. "I'll start with attendance aye? Rachel Toren?" "Here" "Jaden Wren?" "Nope, under the desk cause I'm not ready for school yet" the whole class laughed at him "I'll take that as a yes, Mr Wren" After that, I pretty much zoned out. "- Percy Jackson?" I was so shocked that I practically yelled "HERE!" the class snickered at me and I just shrugged "Noah Carrybile?" "Here."

"Okay! So, for this year, you'll have to work in partners. WHICH I'VE ALREADY CHOSEN." Mr Smith had to shout at the last part because of the class. "Now, settle down!" the noise died down, all of our attention to Mr Smith. Then, he took the cue to start naming out the partners "Emily Jades with Tom Hillred, Connor James with Lucas Dylar-" Mr Smith was cut off by the intercom.

 _" Annabeth Chase, please come to the principal office right away. Thank you."_ Hope she's not in trouble.

Mr Smith cleared his throat to get our attention and he continued calling our names. After that, I pretty much zoned out.

"- Percy Jackson-" I perked up at my name "- with Noah Carrybile. Now that I'm done, please proceed to sit with your partners and turn your textbook to page 13"

Suddenly, a brunette with electric blue eyes appeared next to me. "Hi." "Hi." We grinned at each other and laughed. Since we had no intentions of listening to Mr Smith, we decided to chat a little, trying not to laugh too loud. Like we're already not obvious, I mean Mr Smith is literally blind. That's when Noah started making really stupid jokes.

"Wanna hear a joke about papers?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Nah, you dont wanna hear it"

"No, I wanna hear it"

"No, it's really bad, it's _tear_ able"

I can't help it, I started laughing really loud. Even though it was a really bad pun.

"Mr Jackson and Mr Carrybile, care to share?" he asked both of us, we shooked our heads "Since this is the first day of school, I'll let it go, but if it happens again, I will not hesitate to give you two detention. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir" We both said. After that, we tried to listen but ended up talking again, this time way more careful.

Before we knew it, the bell rang, signalling us to leave this awful place. "You know, you're pretty cool for a popular." Noah said to me, I snorted and said "Me ? A popular? As if."He raised an eyebrow at me and I sigh "Unfortunately, you are one too" he laughed and I asked him "You wanna have lunch together?" He smiled at me and said, no sorry, _yelled_ "YES FINALLY! I mean yes, I can't wait to escape from those scary fake people" he shrudded as we walked to our lockers. Apparently, my locker is opposite of his, we went to put our books then we walked to class together. So as usual, we decided to exchange our schedule.

 ** _Percy's schedule_**

 **Period 1- Advanced Science**

 **Period 2-Literature**

 **Period 3-Study Hall**

 **Period 4-World History**

 **Period 5-Lunch**

 **Period 6-Greek Mythology**

 **Period 7-Music**

 **Period 8-Algebra II**

 _ **Noah's schedule **_

**Period 1-Advanced Science**

 **Period 2-World History**

 **Period 3-Study Hall**

 **Period 4-Algebra II**

 **Period 5-Lunch**

 **Period 6-Theatre Arts**

 **Period 7-Music**

 **Period 8- Literature**

"We have 3 classes and lunch together..."

"Aaaaand I have... world History next, oh my macarons, this is gonna be soooooo boriiiiing" he whined."Now, now, son, we don't want you failing now, do we?" we laughed and I asked " Macarons?"

"I've been saying that since I was 5." He shrugged

" I have English next" we reached his class, mines a little far back. "See you at study hall?" "See you at study hall ." he confirmed, we fist bumped and I headed to my English class.

 **Catherine POV**

I sat in the principle office waiting for a girl named Annabeth Chase to show me around school. While waiting for her, I decided to hear some music. I plugged my earbuds in and pressed the shuffle play button. _Fall Out Boy? Nice._

So Hello everyone, the name is Catherine Marice and I'm 18 this year. I live with divorced mom, Kelly Susan, in a decent house now. My mom and I used to live in a small apartment in San Fransisco with my _father._ My parents divorced when I was 12, when my mom told me that we're living far away from my dad, I though I was dreaming. I remember my moms face when she told me that she won and I was asking _For real? We can leave this horrible place for real?_ she nodded her head, her face streaming with tears, tears of joy. That was the happiest moment of my life. Thanks to my mom, I got to start a new life, here, in New York.

In New York, we had to buy everyhting, we didn't take anything from San Fran, my mom thought it would be a bad idea, but my guitar and my bass was an exception. Talking about my guitar and bass, I love love love loooooove music. I started learning bass at the age of 9, guitar? Before my dad was a jerk, my parents decided to send me to lessons. Out of all the instruments, I picked bass. People might think it was weird, but I thought it was awesome. It was hard at first, but after a few months, I fell in love with it.

Ah, music. If you're wondering, no, I cannot sing. Well, at least I thought so. I've never sang in front of anyone before. So, I'm probably bad at singing.

But, ah the buts, oh gods that came out wrong but the buts, okay now that sounds plain weird, anyway back to the topic. My mom told me I was good at acting. Since I was in a lot play in elemtery school and I was always the lead role. I always felt bad about getting the lead role, because everyone never had the chance so sometimes I back out from the play so other people had the chance. That doesn't mean I never get bullied.

If you're wondering about that, yes I do get bullied a lot. I get bullied because of I didn't have a dad. Yes, I'm being bullied because of my jerk dad that I don't even like. Sigh, people just don't get it do they. Never mind about that. I have to say I'm really happy to start a new life, I hope I could trust people here.

That's all about me you have to know, now I see a blonde girl rushing through the door panting, looking around as if she was finding someone. I took out my earbuds and stood up.

"Are you Catherine?" the blonde girl with super cool eyes asked me. "Yeah, are you the one showing me around?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I just got the message" she said out of breath. "I'm Annabeth, I'm guessing you got your schedule already?"

I nodded "Can I see yours?" I asked her. She turned to her backpack to take a small piece of paper.

 _ **Annabeth's schedule**_

 **Period 1- World History**

 **Period 2- Literature**

 **Period 3- Study Hall**

 **Period 4- Advanced S** **cience**

 **Period 5- Lunch**

 **Period 6- Greek Mythology**

 **Period 7- Music**

 **Period 8- Algebra II**

 _ **Catherine's schedule**_

 **Period 1- World History**

 **Period 2- Algebra II**

 **Period 3- Study Hall**

 **Period 4- Advanced Science**

 **Period 5- Lunch**

 **Period 6- Theatre Arts**

 **Period 7- Music**

 **'** **Period 8- Literature**

"Wow, we have History, study hall, Science, lunch and music together" Annebeth said."So I'll show you your classes, study hall, cafeteria, the lab, the theatre, library and the music room. Come on" She gestured me to follow her.

 **~PIKS EMIT~**

"Are you telling me you can stay in the library for hours and not fall asleep?" I asked her not believing what she said. She just laugh and nodded. "The library is like my second home, I can escape reality there."

"Hmmm, you really are something" I said to her and she smiled. She was really pretty, she wasn't the stereotypical girl wearing make up or clothes that are too small for her, she was just wearing a plain black T-Shirt with some jeans and a red converse. "So where else to go?" She smiled dreamily and said "The music room" and she dragged me there, literally. I guess she must really love music. The music room was beautiful, the music note lights decorated the black wall, the instruments was arranged from classical to rock, the piano was on the small stage and in front of the were rows of seat. It was a mini hall.

"It's beautiful" I said to Annabeth "I know right" "So now we've seen the music room it's time to go back to cla-"

 _RINGGGGGGG_

The bell rang signalling for us to go to the next period. "Well I guess we just skipped History, so I have to go to...English and you have to go to Math."

We started walking to our classes but then some girl just came up to Annabeth and slapped her in the face, that girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with layers of makeup and said to Annabeth, obviously shocked, "I told you to never talk to Percy Jackson, let alone smile at him!" Annabeth had tears streaming on her face. "Annabeth" I said queitly "Who's this bitch?" a little louder for her to hear.

Annabeth stared at wide eyed and shook her head, while the blonde was advancing on me "Ooooh new girl, new blood," she smiled at me "hmm I don't think you should be hanging out with Miss Little-Nerd-Face here, especially after calling me a bitch,"

She smirked at me and I looked around, students were already forming a circle around us, she started checking out her nails "since you're the new girl, I'll give you a chance, why don't you come sit with us during lunch instead of sitting with _Anniebelle_ over there?"

Since she wanted to play "nice", I'll play along, then I started talking like a stereotypical teenage girl "O. M. G. Ohmaigosh YES! Sure, we could be buddies and go shopping and ride unicorns right? Ooooh I can't wait to see your car haha ya- no"

Yup, imagine the poor little girl just changed her expression from happy to shocked.

"What makes you think that I would actually come and sit with you when you just walked straight up to Annabeth, oh and by the way her name is A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H, Jeez is it that hard for you to actually squeeze something actually helpful to your brain? Anyways, let me continue, you walked straight up to her and slapped her across her face just because she was being kind, yes kind if you don't understand, look that up, to someone she barely knew, I mean dude, she smiles at someone called what? Perrie... Peter Jokanshan? Anyways, she smiled at someone, and please, listen to me carefully, She. Is. Prettier. Than. You. So, thank you for your offer but no thanks. And just to make sure, I'm her FRIEND, got it?"

And just like that I turned away and walk to Annabeth, I pulled her hand and said "Come on, let's go to the toilet and wash your face"

"Thank you" she said to me quietly "for standing up for me"

"Hm? Oh, no problem, she'll probably make high school a living hell for me but eh it's alright, here," I handed her some tissues to wipe her tears. She took it slowly and start wiping her face, then she stopped and looked down

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

She looked at me and said "Me being your friend" I looked at her like she's an alien

"Of course, why wouldn't I consider you as my friend?"

She looked shocked for a moment and she smiled at me "Thank you"

I smiled back and said "Now if you're done, it's time for us to go to class because we're almost late." Her eyes widen and we started running to our classes.

 **Noah POV**

HAIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE IT"S SUPER HYPER NOAH CARRYBILE HERE! So, I'm actually in History class now, but I couldn't concentrate soooooo here I am. Hoooo-kay this is getting really really awkward let me start again.

HAIIIII EVERYONE IT'S 17 ALMOST 18 NOAH CARRYBILE HERE! As you can see, which is really hard to ignore, I'm a really hype person, insert cheeky smile. So, you guys already know, I'M ALMOST 18 YAY! I have about...two more months? Eh, somewhere over that time. Anyway, I'm pretty sure y'all know me. People know me as the one that transfered in last two years ago but I'm also the one that carries the drumstick almost anywhere, so it's pretty obvious that I love drumming.

Talking about drumming, where do we start?

So, I was problably 9? I started loving rock music, I know I know, it's too young for nine year olds to listen to but I can't help it. How? Two words, my brother. My brother loves rock, wanna know which rock songs to listen to? Just go to him, he'll give you a one hour lecture about rock bands and songs. My brother listens to all kinds of rock bands like Bring Me The Horizon, AC/DC, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, you name it. So, since he loves rock, he somehow started learning guitar, on his own. While he's playing some famous rock songs, he would say there wasn't any drum beats.

Now, this is the part where I shine like a star, yes a star, I know I'm fab. So, my brother somehow persuaded slash manipulated my parents to send me to music classes to learn drums so his songs could feel complete. After two years of learning I started playing like proffesional, nah just kidding, I started playing with my brother, we sounded pretty cool together. But then everything changed after... well I'm not gonna talk about it now, probably never. So yeah that's about my music life now MOVING ONTO FAMILY LIFE!

So I need you guys to keep this a secret, promise me kay? When people ask where I live, I won't say a bungalo, instead I'll say a small apartment. Nobody knows that I'm rich, I don't like talking about it either. Why? I'll probably get alot of fake friends and fake girls trying to be my girlfriend, yup it happened alright. My parents are filthy rich, but I'm not a spoiled kid, I don't like spending their money. Even though they might not look like it but they are like the best parents I could ever have. They love me for I am, they don't blame me for what happened and they're fine with my love for drumming.

Before I ramble on, we're gonna talk about my past school year. _Yayyyyy_. Note the sarcasm. So, it all sta-

"-NOAH CARRYBILE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" yelled Mr Huddlestone, my history teacher, yup he's the fierce one. "YES SIR! " I mocked a salute to Mr Fiesty, he bought it and huffed at me then he continued rambling about some guy that saved America.

Let's just say I slept through the whole class, insert another cheeky smile.

 **(I decided to skip to study hall where they all meet up)*plop***

First thing that came into my mind was _woah_. Now now, don't get too excited, let me explain.

Percy and I bumped into each other while walking to study hall and we met two girls over here in study hall. Percy claimed that he knew the blonde, Annabeth, but he didn't know the other girl. When I looked at her, yup, the first thing that came into my mind was _woah._ Her eyes were really pretty, like it was rare shade of black, it was totally black like Percys hair. What's the word again? _Midnight black_. Yup I got it, man its like a the swirly swirly thingy, and like-

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Catherine rolled her eyes and said. I realised I was staring and cleared my throat, "um yeah...not gonna happen" I looked at Percy for help, I hoped my eyes screamed _HELP ME!_

Percy cleared his throat and awkwardly said " Let's...um...find a place to sit?" After Percy saying that, Annabeth just burst out laughing and stopped abruptly realising everyone was staring at her, as in me, Percy and Cathy. "Sorry, I find his awkwardness very funny" Annabeth said while trying hard not to laugh, Percy laughed and Cathy just raised her eyebrows in an amused sort of way. _Wow I'm calling her Cathy when I just met her, wait thinking of her Cathy not calling her Cathy. Maybe I said it out loud, calling her Cathy? Wait, what am I even say saying, am I confused or am I confusing myself. That doesn't make sense and making it more confusing. Saying the word confusing IS making things more confusing._

I looked up and see Catherine looking at me with an amused expression, and I noticed that Percy and Annabeth went to find seats for us, left Cathy with me.

 _I said that whole thing out loud didn't I._

"Yes, and you did it again, and you can call me Cathy, I'd prefer that" Cathy said smiling then turning her head to find where were those two, "Found them, let's go"

When we got there, they were discussing about some assignment they have to do together, a script or some sort and I, being the excited one, decided to break the conversation. "So, should we talk about life or macarons?" Cathy snorted and Percy just said "Dude, what is your problem with macarons, they're nice and sweet but I mean, they're not as sweet as me" after he said that he blew me a kiss and winked at me. Cathy laughed, Annabeth muttured " _Boys_ "but she was smiling anyways. Then, suddenly we started talking like we were best friends, forcing Annabeth to join because she was too quiet, and by the way, we were talking about how we should make Annabeth smile more and talk more, and she was just over there laughing. Yup, best period of the day, maybe not, but, eh.

The period ended with us exchanging our time tables and walking to our respective classes.

* * *

 **Sorry if Noahs POV was too short but I was ITCHING TO PUBLISH IT I COULDN'T HELP IT!**

 **So hope you like this! Luv yall**

 **ASTA LA VISTA**

 **~IamCrytsalClear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiiii It's me again ;) soooo this is another chapter of WiseOwl127, but I'll reply to the reviews first. DING**

 **BruisesHEAShip: I like your name and** **YES PERCABETH!**

 **Mnmnmn: Sorry but, I don't know what you mean, please do explain :)**

 **(These are the guests but next time please put your name, so I'll know who I'm replying the review to :)**

 **Guest:** ** _i don like it_**

 **Sorry, but I hope you like it soon...?**

 **Guest:** ** _Well I like it_**

 **Maybe you're the same person, if you are, thank you, if you aren't, well, thank you anyways.**

 **Guest:** ** _Update soon, this is great. I like that Percy stood up for Annabeth._**

 **Thank youuuuu c:**

 **So that's all for the reviews and now is time for the storyyyy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

So here I am sitting with people I've only known for a day. Yes, me, Annabeth Nerd-Face Chase is sitting with people that actually talks to me about stuff like school, hobbies, music, etc etc.

They even sat with me during lunch.

I'm surprised, very surprised.

And music is what we all have in common, literally the only thing.

Now, we're in music class, my favorite class, sitting together, waiting for Mrs Wilson, and we're talking about Noah cursing with 'macarons'.

"Seriously, what is your problem with macarons?" Cathy asked

"What's wrong with macarons? I like them, they're sweet, like me," Noah said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, that was my line, mister." Percy said and Cathy just rolled her eyes and asked me "Can you believe them?"

I was about to reply but then a blonde middle aged woman in a blue dress entered the music and she seems excited about something.

"So, hello everyone, my name is Mrs Wilson and I'm going to be your music teacher for this semester," Mrs Wilson said to the class with a warm smile and everyone cheered. Mrs Wilson is the best music teacher in this school, everyone loves, _everyone_.

Mrs Wilson chuckled softly, "Calm down everyone, now let me start the class by marking your attendance,"

"What about roll call?" someone from the front asked

"I think I know all of you well enough, Patrick, except for the new student," Mrs Wilson asked while looking at Cathy right in the eye but not in a creepy way, "Would you introduce yourself, dear?" Cathy stood up and brushed her pants.

"Hello everyone, my name is Catherine Marice, call me Cathy. I'm 18 this year, I hope to um do my best for this class. Um, ok, bye."

"Smooth, Cathy, real smooth," Noah whispered loud enough for all of us to hear.

All of us just laughed while Cathy blushed and muttered "Shut up"

Mrs Wilson clapped her hands together "Okay, so welcome Cathy to our music class, and lets start shall we?" she started pacing around the room.

"Today, I have a little assignment for all of you," everyone groaned "It's okay, it's just a little assignment, all you have to do is to cover a song, and this assignment will determine your partner or partners for this semester,"

"What do you mean _partners,_ Mrs Wilson," this time, Percy was the one that asked.

"That means," she stopped and looked at everyone with a warm smile, "you might be partnered with more than one person, maybe I might form a band, maybe a trio, you'll never know," then she continued pacing around the room "You can bring your own instruments if you feel more confident with it, I'll give you the permission if you need it, just come and see me after class. You can also use the instruments in this room, just make sure you don't destroy it. You could also cover two songs, one with your voice and one with your instrument, that is _if_ you want to, but the singing is a must."

She stopped at the center of the room and looked at all of us "I'll give you two days to practice your song, I expect to hear good things from you guys in two days time. Now, you can start practicing with the instruments in this music room, since you still have about 20 minutes left in this class. You will perform in the auditorium which is just next door, I will start with the first person and he or she will call the following person to perform, so it doesn't have to be in front of everyone."

I gave Mrs Wilson a grateful smile, she just winked at me and continued talking "Oh, and this is an individual assignment. You may start now."

Everyone started walking to the corner full of musical instruments, while the four of us just stared at each other.

"So, what song are you guys gonna cover?" Noah asked us

"I don't know, maybe John Legend?" Percy answered

"Maybe I'll cover 'Be Your Everything' by Boys Like Girls.' Cathy answered

"What about you, Annabeth?" Percy asked me

"Sad Song" I said immediately, they looked at me, confused, "By We The Kings"

"Ohhh" They said together

"Can you play it for us to listen?" Cathy asked with puppy eyes

My eyes widen " _Now_?"

"Yes, now"

"No"

"Why?"

"Not in front of everyone."

"Then, can I come over after school?"

"No," I replied almost immediately

"Why?"

By then, all three of them were looking at me curiously.

"Not in class, please" I pleaded, "After school"

Cathy looked at me in the eyes as if she was trying to read my mind, eventually she stopped and agreed.

Percy touch my shoulders and said "Annie, just know you can trust us okay? We'll be there for you, always." I hate people calling me Annie but when Percy calls me that, somehow it makes me feel weird.

Noah and Cathy nodded.

"Okay," I breathed out 'And don't call me Annie.'

"Let's go to...Noahs lair!" Cathy decided and Noahs eyes widened, instantly.

" _My house_?"

"Yes, your house," Cathy looked at Noah like if he doesn't agree she would smash him.

"Okay"

"Good," Cathy smiled innocently and started talking about cookies.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

"That's all for today, no homework, be grateful. Class dismissed," Mr Scrutt said to us as we were packing up to go home.

"You're going to my place, right?" Noah asked in front of my table.

"Yeah," I said as walked out of the classroom with Noah.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Maybe?" I looked at him and smirked "Maybe Cathy would like one, hm?"

"Yeah, I should give her a ride," he said thoughtfully

"Mhm, I agree," A voice said in my ear, I jumped and Noah _screamed_

"CATHY, DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT," Noah yelled

As if on cue, Percy popped into the conversation too

"Noah, my dear, I can hear from my English classroom, anD ITS ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HALL," Percy yelled in the last sentence.

"In the name of macarons, you don't have to yell at me"

Percy shrugged and said "Who needs a ride?"

Cathy and I raised our hands

"I take Annabeth and Noah take Cathy, agree?"

We nodded and we headed to the entrance of the school.

Since I'm riding with Percy, I had to follow him, and boy, does he walk fast, WHY DOES HE HAVE LONG LEGS? _Why is he so tall?_

'I'm tall because I WAS BORN THIS WAY,' and that my friends, is our schools captain of the swim team, the hottest guy in school singing Lady Gaga in a horrible voice, no offense, Percy. 'And by the way, I can sing, I just don't wanna sing here.'

Apparently, Percy can sing guys.

I raise my eyebrows at him and said 'Oh really?'

'Really.'

I crossed my arms, 'Prove it.'

'You, young lady, are lucky today. Why? Because you have reached your destination and you stand a chance to hear the oh-so-amazing Percy Jackson sing!' I laughed and stepped into the car.

When he started driving out of school grounds, I asked 'So what are you gonna sing today, Mr Jackson?'

'I will sing whatever is playing now. As you can see, this over here-' he pointed to the 'Play' button '-will play whatever song I have and I will sing it.'

Without waiting for my reply, he pressed the play button, and guess what?

Girlfriend by - ' _Avril Lavigne_?!' -was playing. He put his fingers to his lips and started singing.

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your girlfriend_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _You're so fine_

 _I want you mine_

 _You're so delicious_

 _I think about you all the time_

 _You're so addictive_

 _Don't you know what I can do_

 _To make you feel all right?_

 _Don't pretend_

 _I think you know_

 _I'm damn precious_

 _And, hell yeah_

 _I'm the motherflippin' princess_

 _I can tell you like me too_

 _And you know I'm right_

 _She's like so, whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your girlfriend_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _I can see the way_

 _I see the way you look at me_

 _And even when you look away_

 _I know you think of me_

 _I know you talk about me all the time_

 _Again and again_

 _So come over here_

 _And tell me what I wanna hear_

 _Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

 _I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)_

 _Cause she's like so, whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your girlfriend_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _(Oh)_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

 _There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

 _She's so stupid_

 _What the hell were you thinkin'?_

 _(Oh)_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

 _There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

 _She's so stupid_

 _What the hell were you thinkin'?_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey!_

'That ,my dear Annabeth, is how you sing Avril Lavignes Girlfriend! Would you look outside, we reached our destination!' Percy yelled in my ear.

I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **AAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! So how do you think? I know it's a lil' bit short but oh well. Please leave some reviews and favorite it of you want ;)**

 **BYEEEEEEE**

 **~IamCrystalClear**


	3. I'm sorry :(

**Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but it's, um, something I've been wanting to talk about.**

 **So, I may or may not be having a huge writers block. HUGE.**

 **...Or maybe I'm suddenly reading _too_ much Malec fanfictions. **

**I know, I know, Im sorry but I no longer have any motivations for this story. BUT, there's always a but, I will get back to writing this story as soon as possible. For now, this story will be on hiatus.**

 **And if I'm suddenly writing a malec fanfic, uh, don't be mad, I swear on the River Styx that I will get back to this story.**

 **...After I've got some motivation, inspiration and possibly some yelling from my friends.**

 **So, that is it, I am really really sorry that I didnt have any motivation or inspirations but I swear if I get those back, I _will_ update, mark my words. Till then, this story will, regretfully, be on hiatus. I'm SORRY :(**

 **Love, IamCrystalClear**


End file.
